System:Start- A Dr Cassandra Cable One-Shot
by SpiritedandLoyal
Summary: Dr. Cassandra Cable is about to undergo a never-before performed surgery- she's about to become the very first Special ever created. A bit of reflection as she prepares for surgery, some backstory and a little bit of Yogscast references for the sharp-eyed. My first one-shot for 11 Weeks of Area 11! Inspired by, based off of and contains lyrics from Area 11's System;Start track.


**Hello, everyone, this is part one of my little challenge/celebration, ****_11 weeks of Area 11_**.

**Every week, on Saturday, I will be uploading one or more one-shots inspired by Area 11's songs. Please note many of their amazing songs are inspired by anime-however, I don't watch anime. So… expect something possibly weird/different from what you expected, or possible, accidental rip-offs.**

**I also don't own the song, nor do I own the Uglies series. I also offer my apologies in advance; I haven't read any of the books in months and the Uglies wiki is ****_very _****sparse. Details might be wrong.**

**Shout-out to The Eleventh Cassette on YouTube, whose lyric videos with anime backgrounds rally help inspire lots of these one-shots. **

_Cassandra Pov_

_Deep breaths. In, out. In, out._

The advice I normally gave my own patients does nothing to quiet my loud heartbeats. They aren't fast, but they are abnormally loud. I hope I don't have a headache coming. This surgery cannot be delayed any longer.

Most twenty-seven year old doctors would not be so nervous for an operation of their own. As a Pretty, operations can happen weekly for just about any reason- mainly cosmetic surge. I however, was being a test run for this surgery.

Anything and everything could go wrong. But the risk was almost nothing compared to what I was about to become.

_Special._

When I was an Ugly, most adults called me "That grey-eyed menace." I broke into things, stole stuff, broke all the hoverboarding rules I could find. I craved that rush, the adrenaline, and the power of being _special, _unstoppable.

Then I was a lovely green-eyed Pretty. They'd taken away my dull grey eyes, something that bothered me a bit at first-but some things are more important than looks. I still am a Pretty, by technicality; but I am _beyond _the crazy parties and trends.

By the time I was twenty, I'd abandoned multiple cliques for pulling too many crazy pranks, not abiding by fashion codes, or simply not wanting to talk gossip.

I still believe my stories of thefts and pranks were more interesting than who got what hair colours, but it doesn't really matter now.

At twenty-four, I was an established doctor- and catching on to what they'd done to the new Pretties heads. I could see the logic behind it, though; our planet is more important than extra creativity of normal people.

No, creativity is a gift for certain people to keep-_special _people. People like me, who think fast and hard and react quickly by nature. We are superior; we give up our bliss and ignorance in favor of protecting those who will live simple, happy, dull-minded lives. Perfect peace comes with a price- Ignorance is bliss.

At twenty-six, the government had offered me an option- to be something new and stronger than others.

'_To be _Special,' they called it. I took it.

Most nurses, doctors and wardens had sharp minds, as I do right now. Some even had surgical upgrades to improve their performance- no more shaking hands, quicker reflexes, much more.

They wanted a super-warden, a super-guard for the peace. A super-soldier, even. Someone to have all their body upgraded as far as our technologies can take it, to be the embodiment of the government's control and protection of nature and the peace. To ensure the Pretties, the Uglies, the Crumblies and the Littlies all had perfect lives.

After I accepted, they measured every inch of my body, scanning my bones and insides, preparing for the biggest surgery ever performed to date in our city.

In _any _city.

"Cassandra Cable, could you come for your operation, please." A tall, muscular man with dark hair and a lab coat asks. I stand, and he nods for me to follow him. We walk down a hall, turn left, then left again, and finally right into a room dominated by softly humming machines and a surge tank.

I try to steady my shaking hands as I undress, having commanded enough surgeries to know the steps. But by this time tomorrow, my hands will never shake again. I will never falter, never weaken; I will be _perfect. _

They have four elite doctors here to transform me today; the tall, strong, dark-haired man who brought me here; a slightly smaller blonde man organizing trays of tools for the robotic arms to correct me with; a pink-haired girl helps him, whose blue eyes almost match those of the man beside her- but I can practically see that she is in love with the man next to her. It's in the small brushes of their hands and the small distance between them, almost joined at the hip.

Despite the girl's Pretty-style coloured hair and her mutual young love for the blonde man, her eyes are sharp and she moves quickly, without hesitation or stiffness. Behind them, a man with hair that could almost be called ginger or reddish-brown, depending on how you saw it, flips switches, his fingers flying over the screens. A simple, old-fashioned headset wraps over his ears and brings a microphone to his mouth. I cannot see where the sound would be coming from or going to, but that doesn't matter.

I slip inside the surge tank and lie down comfortably, letting my shaking hands rest. My heart still pounds loud and steady in my ears.

"**_Are we ready to begin?" _**The pink-haired girl asked, hitting a button to make the surge tank's walls rise around me.

"Almost, I need to calibrate."

Says the ginger-haired man in the back. I crane my neck and see him tweaking the robotic arms' commands to perfection. **_"Okay, calibrated."_**

The girl boots up the systems showing my internal signs. **_"Subject is responding normally." _**She informs them calmly. I'm so used to being referred to as 'subject' by now I hardly notice the term.

"Okay, let's begin."

The ginger says, clearly the one in charge. He nods to the blonde man, who is now standing next to a large machine connected to the surge tank.

He flips the switch calmly, and the machine grows louder, whirring away. **_ "Machine start."_**

The tall man tweaks something in the arms' wiring, and then taps out a command on a screen I can't see.**_ "Initiating signal, over."_**

The one in charge nods approvingly at his screens as several of them change. He taps something and the arms make a careful, simple movement.**_ "Signal is stable."_**

The girl taps rapidly on her own screens, and then echoes the ginger's nod of approval. **_"Subject is ready."_**

The blonde watches a meter and several dials fill up on his huge machine as the whirring grows louder.**_ "Machine is up to speed within normal parameters."_**

"Subject is awake. Now is good."

The tall one says formally, even though I'm sure they are all aware of the fact that I'm awake but about to undergo a history-making surgery. The ginger nods and makes a rolling gesture with his hands. In return, the tall one lets the thick, greenish liquid start flowing slowly into the tank- the liquid so infused with repairing nanos that it will keep me alive as they change me, inside and ginger taps his headset and speaks into it as the tank's cover starts to roll across the top. I suppress a shiver as the think liquid finally crawls over to me from where it pours; just cool enough for my body to react to it. I can no longer hear the doctors through the glass, though the machine is loud enough to penetrate the strong glass. Suddenly, a voice comes into the tank from somewhere I cannot see. **_"Cassandra, can you hear me?_**

I take a deep breath. _Now or never. _

**_"_****_Yes."_**

"Are you ready to begin?"

The ginger's voice comes through his headset again._No time like the present. "_**_Yes. I'm ready."_**

_I am ready. _

_Ready to be _Special_._

_Special._

The word echoes in my head as the oxygen mask fits itself over my face. My bright green eyes flare open.

_Special._

_I am going to be a Special._

My eyes close as the anesthetic kicks in; my body going limp for the last time as a Pretty.

The next time my eyes open, they are grey. A beautiful and terrifying steel grey, unlike my plain Ugly ones or my fake emerald Pretty ones. These are the eyes that will command the most superior soldiers ever; the eyes that will make runaway Uglies shake with terror; the eyes that will take over their government to protect it. The eyes that will watch the entire world shake to its roots.

The eyes of a legend.

_A Special legend._

_Because that's what the Specials are… they are legends._

_Nothing more, nothing less. _

**Week 1, complete: System;Start, Cassandra Cable one-shot.**

**Next week: Tokyo House Party- NanoCoffee one-shot.**

**So, a bit more on this "11 Weeks of Area 11" thing I'm doing.**

**I will upload a one-shot every weekend until about late December, when I will be finishing off with an ****_awesome _****collab with the lovely Mage-Pages. **

**I already have plans for these songs: Vectors, Cassandra , Minecraft Christmas.**

**Songs I'm willing to hear ideas for: Homunculus, Dreams and Realities, Go! Fighting Action Power, Bosozoku Symphonic, The Legendary Sannin, Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill, The Strays, Shi No Barado, and possibly Euphemia or Knightmare/Frame as well. **

**I'm not gonna be picky about the fandom; Minecraft, Yogscast, Sky Army, Uglies, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, The Kane Chronicles, Warriors, Divergent, they all work. **

**I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
